Lucifer Heart
by RiftDragneelFairyTailOC
Summary: SYOC fic. When Lucy is ignored by the whole guild of Fairy Tail save Lisanna and the Master, Lucy leaves to train, leaving only letters to the guild for when they realize their bubbly blonde is gone. In the forest where she trains, Lucy meets people looking for a place to build a guild hall. Those people are making a guild called Lucifer Heart. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

For this first chapter, I want to put out an OC template for my new fanfic, "Lucifer Heart." I'm probably not going to update a lot with school, but I can probably post frequently enough. Anyway, this fanfic is going to need a LOT of characters, and I mean a LOT. I plan on introducing several different guilds in the story and I want to make my characters memorable. Also, I would like you to review the OC's description. Thank you guys! And remember, R&R!

OC Template

Basic Information

Name

Age

Gender

Hair (color and style)

Eyes

Common clothing

Magic

Accessories

Tattoos

Scars

Personality

How they act around

Family

Friends

Idiots

Pervs

Mentally disabled

Poor/homeless

People of high status

Muggers/robbers

People that did something bad to them

Basic personality traits

Companion/s

Name

Age

Gender

Skin/fur color

Magic

Bio

Backstory (as long as needed, but don't write a novel)

Family

Weird habits


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Lucy sighed for one of the hundredth times that day. Day after day, less and less people were talking to her to listen to Lisanna's stories. Don't get her wrong, Lisanna and Lucy are best friends, but Lisanna is the only person out of the whole guild, aside from Makarov, that actually talks to her. In her free time, Lucy practiced a lot of things. She knew she couldn't go on jobs alone, so she practiced practical things, like cooking. Lucy was now a better cook than Mira, and yet, still, nobody noticed her existence. Lucy even set up the number one restaurant in Magnolia, still not noticed by her guildmates. Soon, she gave up and left to train. Before she left, she handed her business down to the co- owner, and wrote notes to her guildmates for when they noticed she left.

Dear Fairy Tail,

Thank you guys, really, arigatou. You guys were my most trusted comrades, through high and low, through thick and thin, you were there. It really meant a lot to me, the time I spent as an official Fairy Tail Mage. But now it's my time to move on. I'm leaving to train. Somewhere else where no one can find me. For extra precautions, I will take a potion to temporarily make my body scentless. You guys (aside from Lisanna) ignored me for about three months listening to Lisanna's stories from Edolas. I don't think it was her fault at all, though, she was my best friend in your place. Thank you for all you have done for me, Fairy Tail.

With hope,

Lucy

After finishing that letter, Lucy moved on to do several others.

Dear Natsu,

You were, without a doubt, my closest friend in Fairy Tail, because you were there since the beginning. From Hargeon to three months ago, you were by my side, beating up dark guilds like Grimoire Heart or Tartaros. Even if I was in a life or death situation, if you were there, I would laugh. Now I can move on, but I will still keep your goofy smile fresh in my memory.

It's so much more fun when we're together,

Lucy

Dear Gray,

I don't have a lot to say, but you were like a big brother to me. I never had a brother or sister to play with in the Heartfilia mansion, so it brought joy to my heart when I thought of you as my brother. When Juvia and Gajeel joined the guild, I obviously noticed how Juvia acts around you. I'm not telling you to act upon it, I'm just saying.

Your little sister,

Lucy

Dear Erza,

I know if you found me, you would put a sword to my throat, but I wouldn't mind at all, actually. In other circumstances, if I had left, I would let you do it because I would be crazy to leave a family like you. But since you started ignoring me three months ago, I have good reason to go. You were like the big sister I looked up to Erza, and when I see you again, provide an example on what a real knight would be like.

Your little sister,

Lucy

After she finished those letters, she continued to do the last two.

Dear Lisanna,

I know that it wasn't your fault, but for some reason, I'm blaming it on you. I don't want to hate you Lis, you are my best friend, and I know it was inevitable. You were like another sister to me. Just remember, you can't read this part out loud. I'm giving you and Master a communication lacrima to talk to me on my trip. I'm really sorry and I wish you could come with, but I know I will come back someday.

With regret,

Lucy

Dear Master,

It pains me to say I'm leaving the guild, but I am. Although it hurts you the most to have one of your children leave, it was not your fault. You can yell at the guild all you want, I'm giving you that privilege. I'm also giving you a communication lacrima for my travels. Just so you know, Lisanna got one too, and she was my best friend during the three months that I was ignored, so don't yell at her.

With love and regret,

Lucy

After finishing all of the letters, Lucy put the communication lacrimas in master's and Lisanna's letters. Then she laid them on her desk which she cleared before hand, and called out Virgo to pack all of her belongings. The pink haired maid soon finished, and after asking for punishment and receiving a definite no, she disappeared in a poof of smoke with the luggage. Lucy sighed, Virgo had left just before she could thank her. Getting off of her now sheetless bed, Lucy put on a cloak and grabbed the potion she would need to sneak away from the dragonslayers. It tasted foul, but she reminded herself that she had to cover her tracks. She rested her hand on the cold metal of her doorknob, turned, and pushed it open. She took a deep breath, and walked out of her apartment complex to the train. Subconsciously she chanted the spell to remove the Fairy Tail mark.

The Fairies guide me no more

My path is no longer lighted by their glow

Their shadows are no longer visible on the road

Time moves on

And the Fairies will return one day

But for now, they are gone

Their glitter just a dream

Goodbye, Fairy Tail

With that, the mark slowly vanished off of her hand with a poof of golden dust, and she got on the train to who knows where. She pushed her way through the bustling crowd of people, soon finding a lone seat to sit by herself. After the crowd cleared and everyone was seated, the train lurched as it made its way on the tracks, causing the blonde to almost hit her head on the table. A few minutes after, she laid her head down on her arms and fell asleep.

Marilyn's POV

I sat on a steep cliffside overlooking the beach while subconsciously stroking Kevin, my acorn- brown squirrel companion. He was currently sitting in my lap while my hand rested on his small back, tracing circles on his even smaller head. The sea breezes flicked my silver hair back and forth, while my turtle green eyes fit in with the tall grass behind me. I let out a sigh, because I could find nobody who supported the idea of a new guild. The animals would say it was a great idea, but, then again, they were the few living beings I ever talked to. I really hoped to make some friends someday, but so far I've failed. Recently, my usually outgoing and cheerful attitude has been fading away. I really hope I could find a friend soon.

Anastasia's POV

I sat on a bench, quietly sobbing at the memory of Lahar. The gleaming eyes of Jackal. Tartaros. It made me shiver thinking about it. I have been searching for a guild to join, to no avail. I didn't want to join one of those famous guilds like Fairy Tail, I always thought they were always so stuck up, kinda like rich people. I pulled some of my midnight black hair behind my right ear so I could see. I was going to make my own guild. I smiled at the thought.

Amaralia's POV

I sat in my lonely room, playing with my "toys", which were actually to-be robots. There were scrap metal peices everywhere, as well as wires. I found my joy in building things like these, like my own miniature army which would obey my every command. I looked around and sighed. I should go get some real friends. I thought. I gasped as I got another idea. A mage's guild.

Serendipity's POV

I remember at one point stumbling into a forest yelling "Stelleara!" over and over again, but I didn't remember anything after that. I looked up from my laying position to see a girl with short silver hair, seemingly looking at my long brown locks. I eventually got into a sitting position to look at the girl more in detail. She looked at me with piercing turtle green eyes and smiled. "Would you like to make a guild with me?"

Rift's POV

I sat on a log, twirling my pink hair while sating for Wolf to come back from hunting. He had been gone for an hour now, and I was getting worried. I changed into my wolf form, (a dark brown wolf with my same green eyes,) and went out to look for him.

Lucy's POV

I looked around at the forested town. Apparently this was Azalea town, thankfully a town without a guild, because I'm only here to train. I took a deep breath, liking the new smell of this place. It smelled woody, but ashy at the same time, and I liked it. I walked to the vast forest surrounding the town without even looking for a hotel or a house, stopping at a shop to get some training dummies along the way. Once I got to the forest with two dummies in the crooks of my arms, I took another deep breath. I was really doing this. I giggled playfully to no one in particular and ran into the forest at full speed, almost dropping the training dummies.

After a while of running and not finding a single good place to train, I stopped, heaving from the running that I was doing. Seconds after I stopped, I heard the sound of breaking twigs and crunching leaves. I waited for it to come out, and it eventually it did, revealing a pure white wolf with fur that glimmered in the dappled light of the forest. It had chocolate brown eyes like mine, which it used to stare at me relentlessly. "Come." It said, with a masculine voice. "I sense wolf magic within you." I just stared at it as it turned away. When it (I have confirmed by this point that it was a he) noticed that I wasn't coming, he spoke up. "Well, what are you waiting for? Change into your wolf form and run with me!" He stated impatiently. I looked at him confused, and he sighed.

"Do you know how to change your physical appearance with your magic?" He asked. I nodded. "Then use your magic to change your appearance to one of a wolf, but this time, use wolf magic. Wolf magic feels like a warmth in your core, and when you change into your wolf form of half wolf form, it spreads to the rest of your body." He explained. I nodded in understanding and tried it. I focused on the warmth that I felt moments ago, closing my eyes, and then I felt it run through the rest of my body like an untamed stream. A few second later, a large wolf was standing in my place. (I'm basically describing myself) I stood two heads taller than the wolf next to me, I had pure gold fur with stripes of white, my eyes stayed the same, and I had what looked like Aquarius's tiara on my head, avoiding my ears. Over my right eye was a red four pointed star pattern, signaling I was important, I think, and what looked to be under it, was a slightly turned four pointed star that was blue.

After my wolf buddy saw the mark over my eye, his jaw dropped to the floor, and once he gained his composure, he bowed as much as a wolf could bow. I, not knowing what the heck was going on, just turned my head to one side as the result of me being utterly confused. Getting up, my wolf friend started to speak again. "You don't happen to be Layla Heartfilia's daughter, by any chance?" He asked, sitting down. I looked at him (I am really tall, so I have to look down at him) and nodded. "Well then, Princess," he began, "you ought to know that your mother was the queen of the wolf kingdom, and we've been awaiting your arrival."


End file.
